I spy with my little eye
by spygirl01
Summary: cammie returns aftter 4th book one-shot


DISCLAIMER: i do not own this series or these characters though I did make up the idea sense I'm waiting for the 5th book to come out

I SPY WITH MY LITTLE EYE

Chapter 1

I stood only a few feet away from the schools entrance, it was the morning of the first day of school, all the returning student would be there already except for me. id left only a few months ago looking for answers. I didn't find any, and I realized that if I wanted some id have to go to the people who did have the answers and there the people who are trying to kidnap me. I'm Cammie Morgan, and I go to the Gallagher Academy for expediential young women which is really a school for spies. over the past year the circle of caven ( an ancient terrorist group) have been trying to take me no one knows why, and that's why I had left, to find out.

I would of stayed searching if I had found more information when I realized that the information I wanted was still at school, plus who wants to miss their senior year of high school. so I took a deep breath and walked across the manicured lawns of our school. when I walked through the doors there was chaos every were everyone was running to their friends and sharing the exciting stories from there break. no one noticed me I am the chameleon of course. I scanned the room taking in everything from the smell of the welcome back dinner being prepared to every single detail of the people in the room. I felt myself smile as i saw my roommates and best friends standing in a corner with Zack, the one boy at our school, who was the one son of the woman after me, the boy who I kissed in this very room, and the boy i noticed i missed over the few months of being gone.

He was the first one to notice me standing there, i think at first he didn't notice it was me, but once he did they all did, they ran over to me, with what looked like disbelief on their face. the one face that was different was Bex's hers showed pure rage. Zach was the first to reach me, he caught me of guard ( which is by the way very hard to do) by rapping me in his arms and saying.

" What are you crazy Gallagher Girl?", but I could tell by the use of the nickname he'd given over a year before that everything was alright. When I turned to face my friends they all hugged me, but Bex Baxter always gets straight to the point.

" Where have you been," she yelled " are you bloody out of your mind"

note to self: British accents are not as cool when the person with the accent is very, very mad.

,But I didn't answer I just turned to Liz and Macey and asked the question that had been haunting me for weeks. "How is he?" I asked referring to our cove opps teacher, and the man who had been my father's best friend. they were about to answer when a man in a white t- shirt, cakey pants, and a cast on his arms walked into the foyer.

" quite well miss Morgan." the stood Mr. Solomon the man who I feared would never wake up, alive and well. " now I think you should go to your mothers office I'm sure she will want to see you." I didn't need anything else I ran to the headmistress's office and didn't skip a beat.

After I saw my mom, which she started to yell at me, but then said that my dad would've done the same thing I somehow got off the hook. So now I sat in my room with a chattering Liz, Macey painting her nails, and an extremely silent bex. I didn't know what to say so i just started and for once had no idea what was coming out of my mouth. " I'm sorry, I should have told you guys, but I thought it would be safer if I went off the grid and no one knew where I was."

" you don't think we would of kept you safe! Cam what if they found you! what if they took you!" she countered. " you don't think I thought of that!" I shot back. I was worried sick, we all were, and all you left was your journal, it would been safer if you went with Zach! like ha asked!" by this time I didn't care I was crying, but so was she. " I'm sorry" I said one last time, and it seemed to make everything stop she ran over and hugged me and everything went back to normal.

It was getting close to dinner when there was a knock on the door, he all got up and walked over. I opened the door to see Zack standing there. " Would you ladies like a escort to dinner?" he asked with a not so straight face. I laughed and retorted with " why thank you" and the five of us headed down to delicious dinner waiting down stairs.


End file.
